


Forbidden Love

by Tiger_Lilly13



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drama, Explicit tags will be added, F/M, Forbidden Love, Lycans, Mild Blood, Romance, True Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: The date is set, the match is perfect, the traditions kept in place. The packs are happy with the soon to be Union and it should be a joyous occasion. So why does Aelia run from her future and all that she has known to be with the one she truly loves at the risk of killing them both?





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I live!! I know it's been forever but I'm back with some new stuff! I'm dabbling into my own characters and seeing if I can write with just my own imagination, and I hope you enjoy it!

Aelia’s icy blue eyes sting as she traverses with practiced ease through the deciduous forest, her clawed paws pounding on the woodland foliage, the full, midnight moon beating down on her with burning heat, boiling her beast blood with anger, fear, and sorrow. Her snowy white fur is a stark contrast to the darkness surrounding her, nearly luminous from the shining rays of the nocturnal sun. Panting with exertion, she runs, as swiftly as she can, away from her father, away from her pack…away from her fate. In this form, her wolf form, she is graceful, an elegant bird soaring among the plains with a strength and nobility like no other. And even still, with her power and her beauty in all its glory, her weeping heart is a heavy weight in her chest, and she whines pitifully in her throat in her grief, squeezing the tears from her shining orbs. Her misery propels her further into the abyss, searching desperately for a way out of her unwanted destiny.

Approaching upon the previously agreed clearing, she slows to a stop on the higher ridge looking out over the small valley, thick trees and brush on all sides and the Kenji Mountains looming with authority overhead to the north. The fireflies are active, their blue, pulsing glows illuminating the grass in shades of turquoise like the beautiful waves of the sea. She blinks once and looks up, the tiny lights twinkling and winking at her on this clear night. She wonders with a twinge of regret where her mother is amongst the stars, watching over her like father said she always would, with the gods and their ancestors. She muses, if mother would approve of her choice, or if she would help try and convince her to stay with tradition and follow in her footsteps. Aelia swallows thickly, wishing beyond anything that she was still here with her, guiding her, but she is alone, and she must choose her own fate, not the one thrusted upon her. Somehow, she knows her mother would be proud of her.

Pushing away from the memories, Aelia lifts onto her hind legs and sniffs the cool air gently, her nostrils flaring and breathing in the array of the nearby stream, the slumbering prey, and the flourishing flowers, the spring season still in full bloom. And then, she catches it, the scent of crisp rain, of earthy pine, of mossy oak…of home.

She throws her head back and closes her eyes, letting out a solemn howl of despair, belting out her anguish into the empty and still night. She silently sends a prayer to the gods that he is still here, waiting for her, as he promised he would. Thankfully, her ears twitch forward with the echoes of an answering call somewhere deeper into the forest. Her heart leaps inside her chest, constricting with the vines of love and hope and she sighs in momentary relief. They have not been together for weeks now, and she feared he would forget the night they were to reunite, but it seems that she had no reason to doubt. Aelia flies from her perch, bounding hastily toward the fading remnants of the other wolf’s cry. As she hurdles as fast as she can toward his call, the day’s events that have caused her such turmoil slip into her mind and she sobs angrily.

Father cannot do this! It isn’t fair! Matthias is a strong, fierce Lycan, protective and gentle, loyal and kind. He would be the perfect mate for her, the perfect father to her pups, but the older Alpha refuses to see reason. She has yet to tell him of the other male, but his hatred and prejudice of the other pack is a clear indicator of what he would think of her gallivanting off with one of the Primal.

The two factions of wolves, the Enlightened and the Primal, have been at odds with each other for centuries. Her pack is of the Enlightened caste, holding onto their animal roots, yet adopting the civilized nature of their human counterparts, building rural housing and settling farmlands. The Primal, however, refused to adhere to the modern times, letting their beasts take control and living in caves like, according to her father, savages. She never understood how or why they decided to shy away from evolving, but she supposes that those that did not want to seem too human, seeing it as a weakness and an insult to the gods, would want to keep to their primitive ways. When Aelia was a youth, she was taught to always be wary and untrusting of another from the Primal faction, to always be on the defensive in the presence of such brutes.

Until one harrowing evening as a young Lycan, barley into her womanhood at the age of eighteen, she was practicing her tracking skills, preoccupied in a playful pursuit of a deer deep into the forest. As she gave chase to her prey, she did not notice how far she was wondering outside of the Enlightened territory, enjoying the darkening sky and her beast blood flowing through her with the excited frenzy of the hunt. When she came upon the doe that had halted its escape to sniff the air, Aelia lowered to the ground, prepared to make the final leap to end the game... but she never got the chance.

She only had a moment of scenting the air and noticing the strong and alarmingly familiar whiff of rotting wood and the coppery trace of blood, before she was tackled from her hidden alcove, the doe spooked by the sudden bark of surprise from the wolf and bounding into the trees and out of sight. A vicious and ferocious bear had been tracking her movements and she hadn’t even noticed, too caught up with her own hunt to stop and remember that there were other predators in the Valacian wilderness. The monstrous animal at least twice her size, a crazed and violent tinge to its beady, black eyes, clawed at her sides with a face contorted in fury. Aelia, too stunned and shocked to move in time, yelped in excruciating pain, fresh blood oozing from the four, jagged gashes to her ribs. She was flown backwards and hit the grassy forest bed hard, her limbs seizing at the impact of rock underneath her. Too injured to hold onto her wolf, her beast form melted away as the bear stalked her and pounced, holding her down with its mighty paw on her chest, pulling its other back to land the fatal swipe, her crimson blood dripping from the tips of its claws. She squeezed her flooded eyes shut; bracing for the final blow of death, sending a prayer to the gods that it will be swift.

And then, the crushing weight on her chest was gone in a faded flash, a loud, enraged, thunder like roar echoed in her ears. She opened her eyes into slits and saw a giant, black wolf that appeared out of nowhere, struggling and fighting her aggressor to the ground, biting and gnashing wrathfully at its throat. Taking hold of the other predator’s neck, she witnessed this unknown Lycan jerk its head back and forth violently with a terrifying growl, tearing the pipe out of the subdued animal, blood spraying over both their furs and soaking into the soil. After a few moments, the large bear ceased its frantic movements, the limbs lying lifeless on the ground, dead.

Aelia had been dazed and disoriented, not only from her unwarranted state, but this new wolf and his new, overpowering smell. Not an unpleasant one, no, one that reminded her of rain and moss, a comforting scent of earth and pine that caused her to relax around him instantly, knowing deep in her being that she was in no danger from him. A sudden pang in her chest blossomed at the scent, a strange feeling sparking into her heart, one that she was unfamiliar with along with an odd contraction in her abdomen.

The imposing wolf trotted toward her after confirming his kill, a low whine in his throat. She observed with curiosity as he lowered his head to seem unimposing and he began crawl on his belly like a pup. Once to her, he leaned down slowly to lick at the gnarly gashes on her side. She initially hissed and squirmed at the rough texture of his tongue, but stilled at the gentle, almost loving touch, the wound ending its flow of blood and the flesh mended closed. She winced as the tissue fused back together, only to breathe a sigh of relief when the injury fully healed, her beast blood accelerating the process dramatically.

She watched, as if she was in a dream, as this new male’s wolf form fell away to reveal a young man underneath of maybe twenty years , with shaggy, midnight hair as black as his fur falling into his left eye as he leaned over her in unconcealed worry. The other visible orb was as dark as the night sky, an endless, brilliant void that captivated her. He was exceedingly handsome, for a rugged Lycan at least, with a strong jaw and an intense stare. She sensed instantly that he was not of the Enlightened, but she did not pay it any mind, forgetting that the two factions were at war while this gorgeous male was above her.

His eyes, gentle yet stern, traced her face with concern, a nervous frown spreading across his thin lips, stained red with the blood of his fallen foe. His hand, large and rough, caressed her cheek and she instinctively leaned into it, and he asked quietly, “Are you alright?”

Her breath caught in her throat, his deep, smooth voice resonating through her ears and into her very soul, her wolf inside her howling in joy. The Pull, only described to her by her mother and others that have been lucky enough to find their true mates, blossomed in her heart. The spark from before grew and traveled swiftly through her, into her warming core, igniting a flood of sensation she had never experienced before and her inner muscles quivered with anticipation, shaking her into submission to this male. The way his eyes darkened even further and his shuffle to lie almost on top of her, told her that he felt the Pull just as powerfully as she.

Aelia lifted her own trembling hand to his face, lightly brushing the ebony hair out of his eyes and gripped onto the back of his neck, holding onto him with a possessiveness that both excited and frightened her. She answered him with a blissful smile and a breathless whisper, “I am now.”

The silver wolf shakes her head at the memory of how they first met with a small smirk inside her mind. From that point forward, they would meet in secret, the Pull so strong that whenever they touched, it burned hot and set her beast blood aflame. She learned his name, his passions, his victories, his failures, his desires. They spoke mostly of a future they knew was never to become, but it didn’t stop them from dreaming of a life and home together, of peace, of pups, and of happiness. And now, that sliver of hope that she kept secret in her heart for it all to come to fruition, is being stolen from her.

There is no chance she will let her father, or tradition, break their bond. She is his, and he is hers, no matter which side they were on, and she will fight for their Union until her dying breath and her accession to The Beyond.

Aelia suddenly halts, reaching a smaller outcrop of barren valley and her sharp canine eyes spot him, the large black wolf, standing imposing and dangerous just beyond, though she knows he is anything but to her. He sees her through the trees and he howls eagerly, causing warmth to envelope her heart, as it always does when she hears his call, and she races to him. She leaps in front of him just inside the tree line and he barks happily at her, beginning to circle her playfully. She mimics his movements, yipping excitedly, coming closer and nuzzling her cold snout into his thick neck. He licks her ear and leans his head over hers, the only form of an embrace they can achieve in this form. They both let out a huff of satisfaction at finally being together after so long apart.

They let their human forms come forth, her silver mane emerging, long and flowing in the wind as her paws are replaced with fingers and her muzzle fades to reveal her mortal face. She feels his arms come up and around her waist to hold her tightly, as her own snake around his neck, her naked breasts pressed firmly against his hairy chest, a seamless transition from beast to man. He cradles her in his solid arms and nuzzles her throat as she did before with a hum but with a flatter, human nose, quietly breathing in her scent. She burrows deeper into his warm hold, both her and her wolf blissful and content, the sounds of crickets and the rushing water from a nearby stream the only disturbances around their reunion.

But, with her upcoming fate looming overhead, she cannot hold back any longer and her tears overflow, the droplets landing silently on his chest. He notices the sudden wetness with a small intake of breath and immediately, but gently, pulls back, cupping her cheeks in both his hands. His ebony eyes, full of concern and alarm, gaze at her beautiful, pale face, “My shining light,” A shiver runs through her body at his voice, deep and rich, surrounding her in much needed comfort, “What troubles you so?”

“Oh Matthias.” She sobs, “It’s father.” His perfectly groomed brows furrow at the mention of the older male, “He has moved the ceremony to take place tomorrow.” She pulls from his hands slowly, causing them to drop and take hold of her waist, not wanting to lose their connection, and she looks up into his eyes, his nearly black orbs turning hard in realization of her words. “I will be mated to Avery by next moon.” She cannot help but sob once more, but her eyes never leave his. His brows come together further and he lowers his eyes down with a dejected sigh. She has told him about her fate before, and he already knew from pack tradition that the daughter of the Alpha be given to another Alpha just as strong, especially being an Omega such as herself. Her father still does not know what triggered her presentation as an Omega, still does not know that she has found her mate amidst the pack of the enemy.

Matthias pulls her into his chest once more, laying his head on top of hers and she presses against him harder. She feels him start to vibrate, with anger and helplessness, but she will not let him feel this way for long, for she has a plan to stop this. She holds him tighter to her and speaks with determination, “I know what we must do.”

He sighs. “Aelia - ,”

“No, please.” She interrupts him frantically, pushing away from his chest to look into his eyes, shaking her head back and forth, “I can’t go through with it. I won’t. I refuse to be without you. Please,” She lifts her hand to brush his unruly hair from his face so she can look into both of his eyes, pleading with her own, “Please…let us complete the ritual tonight. Together.”

He lays his hands gently against her cheeks again to calm her, his thumb brushing away the tears that continue to fall, “Aelia,” he warns slowly, “You will be banished, possibly executed. Even your father’s standing as pack Alpha cannot stop tradition. The pack will demand retribution.”

She breathes a humorless laugh and gives him a sad smile, gazing into the depths of his eyes and whispers, “I would rather die tomorrow being your mate, than live a thousand years being his.”

His eyes flick back and forth between hers, unsure of this proposition, but seeing the conviction in her, the stubbornness that she knows he loves about her, he nods his head in understanding and lifts the corner of his mouth in a half smile. Seeing his acceptance, she throws her arms around his neck and he squeezes her in his strong arms, the only place she feels safe now. She had made this decision the moment she learned of her betrothed, and she will not retreat like a cowardly maiden, no matter the consequences. No matter what happens, she will never regret this night.

She tilts her face to his throat and begins to lay gentle kisses on his skin, causing him to shiver and his grip to tighten. She trails her lips up to his and they connect with a flash of light behind her eyes. His lips are soft, malleable, and move tenderly with hers in a dance long been performed before. She darts her tongue out to sweep across his bottom lip, and he growls low in his throat, a hand lifting from the fierce hold on her waist to tangle in her silvery hair, pressing her closer. She moans with his actions and claws at his back, moving her lips more insistently against his, their tongues caressing and tasting with desire. She feels his bare manhood begin to stir on her belly, and she feels herself becoming excited with every twitch. They have kissed before, shared intimate touches here and there, but not like this, never like this, with this passion and fire, knowing that it will lead to the ultimate of Unions. Gathering her courage, she attempts to move her hand to touch him, to feel him, when he abruptly stops her. He pulls away from their heated kiss and she panics, staring at him, confusion and hurt written on her face. Does he not want this? Has he changed his mind?

He smiles at her, and she smiles timidly back to him, his thumb grazing her bottom lip. She kisses it softly, and glances up to him as he whispers, “Not here, my love.” She cocks her head curiously at him as he brings their clasped hands up to his lips for a delicate kiss on her palm and indicates with a nod of his head toward the forest, “Come with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think!?  
> I am new to original works! Am I being descriptive enough?


End file.
